This invention pertains to a tool adapted to punch or knock out slugs formed in the head of keys, especially keys of the type controlling the ignition, doors and the like, of automotive vehicles, although the invention is not restricted to keys for such purposes. The slugs of the type referred to are those which contain code numbers listed by the manufacturer of certain articles with which said keys are sold in order that replacement keys might be ordered by the code number if the keys are lost. Therefore, it is preferred that the slugs bearing these code numbers be removed from the keys and retained by the owner of the article for safekeeping for eventual possible use. In accordance with the invention, a tool has been devised which is capable of readily removing such slugs from the heads of keys by special configurations on a pair of cooperating jaws connected to handles which are pivotally connected, the tool in general somewhat resembling conventional pliers.
Many types of specialty tools have been devised for special purposes, a great number of such tools being in the nature of a pair of pliers but special configurations and devices being provided in the jaws of the tools for accomplishing special operations and functions. For example, in the optical industry, opticians utilize a very substantial number of special types of plier-like tools for purposes of adjusting certain features and elements of eyeglass frames. Another field in which special tools of the pivoted handle type are employed is that in regard to clinching the links and hooks of anti-skid tire chains. Many other fields and arts also employ special tools of this general type and, by way of example, the following patents are illustrative and representative of special tools of the type to which reference is made above:
U.S. Pat Nos. 1,198,231, Houchin, 1916; 1,409,835, Doble, 1922; 2,625,067, Stone et al, 1953; 2,811,065, Johnson, 1957.